


Destiny's Plan

by Ennairaa17



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennairaa17/pseuds/Ennairaa17
Summary: Tifa isn't sure about her life after the Nibelheim incident. What else is there to look forward to?Will a person from her childhood be the reason to keep her going? Or will she meet someone she never expected to?Work in progress. Not sure where I'm going with this.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Rufus Shinra, Tife Lockhart & Rufus Shinra & Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still a work in progress!  
> Please let me know your suggestions on possible paths for this :D<  
> The last part of this chapter was rushed because I have classes in the morning and I just really wanted to post this. Will be revising it when I have time :D Please R&R :)

_What am I going to do now?_ She thought as she wandered the slums. Zangan already left to continue his journey, saying that Midgar isn’t a place he would stay in longer than he has too. So when Tifa was already fully recovered, he went on his way, promising her that one day they will cross paths again.

Tifa walked around the Sector 7 slums with bewilderment. Nothing has prepared her for what she is now seeing. Life back in Nibelheim was simple but not hard. She cursed SHINRA for what they did. She lost everything. Her family, friends, hometown. Nothing was left. Nothing, except maybe Cloud.

_Maybe I’ll see him here._

Zangan gave Tifa enough money to get her by a few weeks at most. She needed to get a job soon or she won’t be able to afford the little apartment she found and other necessary expenses. She found the bar she was looking for but decided she didn’t want to walk in there and apply for a job looking miserable and pathetic. It would be a good first impression. Only a few weeks back she was a carefree teenager, who thought her life in the country will be as it is until she grows old. But Fate was cruel. Fate had a different plan for her. Deciding that she’s seen enough, Tifa started at the direction of Stargazer Heights. She has her own problems to worry about.

“Oh hi dear!” Marle, the landlady greeteed. Marle was in her usual spot, waving at tifa happily as Tifa walked towards her. “How was your walk?”

“Hey Marle,” Tifa gave her most heartwarming smile. Marle had been the one to help her and Zangan when they first came to Midgar.

~0~

_It was just a few days after the burning of Nibelheim, and Tifa was still recovering from the stab wound Sephiroth inflicted on her. Zangan had already given her first aid but it wasn’t going to be enough. The sword cut right through her. Though she was very fortunate that it didn’t hit any vital organs, she still needed medical attention immediately. Her master figured Midgar would be the best place to seek medical help. So when they finally arrived at Midgar, his first instinct was to look for a hospital. They ended up in the slums of Sector 7. At the train station, she left Tifa to rest in one of the benches as he asked around for a hospital nearby. That was when they had met Marle. Tifa was sitting down on the bench when Marle approached her, asking if she was alright. She noticed Tifa was having a hard time breathing and was truly concerned about her._

_“Hi ma’am, may I help you?” Asked Zangan as he came by to check on Tifa._

_“I was concerned. I saw her breathing heavily and thought she needed help.” Looking up at Zangan._

_“Yes, we’re actually looking for a place where she can get treatment for her wounds. We got wounded on our way here.” Zangan was careful not to overshare any information about them. Last he heard during their stop in Gongaga, Shinra was already working to cover up what happened to Nibelheim and he figured that if they found out someone survived, they might take them out._

_“Follow me. You can tell me about what happened on the way.” Zangan felt that Marle was genuine in her intention to help and didn’t reject her offer to accompany them. Zangan put Tifa’s arm on his shoulder to support her while walking. It has been years since Zangan was last in Midgar and nothing much has changed. It was still full of people struggling to get by everyday._

_“Shinra did you wrong, am I right?” Marle whispered as they waited while Tifa was being treated. She gave a knowing look at Zangan that said she understood their situation and was willing to help._

_“I don’t know what you mean, Ma’am,” Zangan never voiced his opposition against Shinra, always cautious not to cause any conflict. But he saw that Marle has an idea about the awful things Shinra does._

_“At this age, I’ve seen almost all of it. I’m sure this is something connected to one of Shinra’s doings” She gestured to Tifa who was sedated. Marle walked over to Tifa’s beda and gestured to Zangan to come close. As the doctor finished up, he made sure to double check the bandage he made and gave them a few reminders before telling them that they can leave once Tifa was awake._

_“I’ve seen it all, people suffering, Shinra’s cover up for most of the destruction they did. People here in the slums are barely surviving and those on the Topside have it all. We’re practically just waiting for alms. I myself had a much different life than what I have here now.” Whatever doubt Zangan had about Marle completely disappeared. Not many people would just tell their stories about Shinra to anyone. That is, because not a lot get to live through Shinra’s lawlessness and live to tell the tale. “You don’t need to tell me what exactly happened to the two of you. I want you to know I understand.”_

_He took a while before he finally spoke. “It was Nibelheim. It wasn’t something Shinra had planned. I left the town a few months back, I usually visit to check up on my student , Tifa” he nodded towards Tifa. “She’s a great student and had such a natural talent. She begged that I visit her when I had the time during my travels. And I would constantly do so. But this time, destruction was everywhere. Nobody aside from us survived. All she had said since I found her at the reactor was that it was Sephiroth who started the chaos. And that it was Sephiroth that struck her with his sword.”_

_~0~_

“It was fine. I saw the bar you mentioned. I didn’t go in though,”

“It’s alright, I already told the man in charge about you. He’ll wait” Marle replied with a smile. She handed Tifa new sheets for her bed and bid her good night before she retreated for the night

Tifa’s apartment was small, but it was enough for her. It had a sink, a bathroom and a single bed. She didn’t have much stuff anyway. All she had was her cowboy outfit from when she was the tour guide for Shinra before all hell broke loose, and some clothes they had purchased on their way to Midgar. She looked around her room trying hard not to cry. _Crying won’t do me any good._ She reminded herself. If she let herself cry now, she might not be able to stop.

Her thoughts drifted to Cloud. Her childhood neighbor. The blonde spikey haired guy from her childhood. The last link she has of her hometown. _I need to find him._ After Cloud left town, Tifa would often wonder about him. And whenever Shinra employees would come, she’d ask if any of them has heard of a person named Cloud in SOLDIER. She knew it was hard to get in SOLDIER, but she held on to his promise that once he makes it in SOLDIER, he would be there to save her in times of need. Shaking her head, she stopped herself from daydreaming of meeting Cloud once again. What are the odds that she will see him again. Tifa laid on her bed hoping that sleep would finally come. That no nightmares would find their way in her dreams. She needed to put herself together and get her act straight. She reminded herself that this was her second chance at life and she had to live it to the fullest, in honor of his mother and father, and all the people in Nibelheim who weren’t as lucky as her.

 _But how?_ With that last thought in her mind, she finally entered a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am a bit lost regarding my decisions with this fic! Hehehe. Though I enjoy putting my ideas to words, whatever the outcome is! :D   
> This is again a bit rushed. Or maybe I say that so you guys won't be expecting too much! HAHAHA.  
> I don't own the characters of ff7 and its universe. :D  
> Please RR! :D

It was a sunny morning in Sector 7, the slums busy as the day's activity began to unfold. People rushing to get to work, running to catch the train before it leaves. Whichever way you looked, people were busy with their own thing.

It was Tifa's market day, always on a Friday, as this is the time fresh stocks would be delivered. Making her way through the town, she was greeted by most of the residents. Four years of living in Midgar and working at the bar has made her quite known around the sector. 'The young barmaid' of sector seven. Of course it was the only bar in the Sector 7 slums where people could actually go to for drinks, but she was also quite popular for her perky and jolly personality. She had the men singing her praises. The women love talking to her and asking her opinion on just about anything. She was always smiling and cheerful, it was contagious and people loved her for it. It was natural to her as she has always been cheerful since she was little. But underneath all that though, she hid her feeling of loneliness. Nothing will change the fact that she was now alone in life.

When she reached the first stall, a fruit stall, she started chatting up the owner. Talking mostly about new recipes the owner has come up with using different fruits. She suggested Tifa experiment with it to come up with new menus for the bar. After a few exchanges, Tifa then proceeded to pick up the things from her list.

"Oh I'd love to have a daughter-in-law like you," said the stall owner. "You're like a walking sunshine here in the slums." Tifa laughed a little at the stall owner's comment and continued her task.

"Hello! Take your pick,." Tifa heard her say after a few minutes. She glanced at her side and a tall man wearing a cap, was looking over the mangoes. She casually went back to choosing her fruits but noticed that the man was picking the ones that are already about to go bad.

"Do you intend to eat them right away?" She asked the man beside her. The man looked at her, his blue eyes confused. "I mean, if you don't intend to eat them immediately, they're gonna go bad before the day's up." The man let out a slight 'oh' and put back the mangoes he initially took So much for blending in. The man thought.

Tifa carefully chose the mangoes and put it in the man's basket and asked the stall owner's assistant to weigh it. As soon as the man paid for the mangoes, the helper handed the plastic bag to Tifa.

"Not from around here, are we?" She smiled, as she gave the mangoes to the man.

"Excuse me?"

"Your clothes." She giggled a bit. "It sets you apart from everyone here"

Great. And here I thought I was making a great job at being invisible. He thought. He had worn the same outfit in sector 5 slums and nobody suspected he wasn't from at least voiced it out.

"I had to be somewhere fancy, so I had to wear this," he said, trying his best to make up an excuse for his attire. Why he was still talking to her was a mystery. He could've just ignored the question, said thanks, took the mangoes and left. But in all the times that he was roaming around the sectors, this was the first time someone actually talked to him, other than just ask him what he needed or wanted.

"It had to be somewhere in the topside? Right?" Tifa asked. Her smile was genuine and had sparked the man's curiosity. He had been to the other sectors but never encountered anyone with such a vibrant personality. It was just in the way she talked. With so much enthusiasm. He had an inkling that people in the slums were miserable and irritable. After all, it was the slums. He simply shook his head refusing to give her an answer. He was also curious if she really didn't recognize who he was. Because if she did, she might act quite differently towards him. Or not. He wanted to know.

"That's fine if you don't answer." Tifa said, as she took her plastic bag and paid for her purchase. "Do you have anymore shopping to do? I can help you. I still need to pick up a few things anyway."

"And why would you just randomly ask strangers to accompany you? Aren't you scared?" He crossed his arms.

"See! That's how I know you're not from around here." She dragged the man by the wrist a little away from the stall. She let him go when they were on the street.

"Almost everyone here knows each other, and people from the other sectors know that this is the safest one. So that kind of gives you away. And your clothes. Which sector from up top are you from?" He sighed again. He only wanted to check out this sector because it's the only one he's never visited. He had hoped it wouldn't be different from his other escapades. Merely wanted a break from the tedious work he'd been assigned.

"Sector 3." He lied. "Are you always like this?" As much as he wanted his alone time, he was curious to see the place from a 'local's' perspective. His world was quite different from this. When he was still a child, he knew the slums existed and always had the impression that it was gloomy and dark. His previous trips to the slums proved him wrong of course. They were far from gloomy. But this specific sector was different. Almost quiet. Maybe even a bit more laid back than sector 5, which he just went to last week.

They were already walking through a busy alley, Tifa looking for more items. He deduced that maybe she was a regular at this market, because everyone seems to greet her left and right.

"Like what?" Tifa asked in response, while picking out the spices she spotted.

"Dragging strangers along with you." She held up a little plastic with cumin seeds inside and asked the store owner for the price. His question left unanswered.

As they made their way store after store, Tifa continued to tell him more about sector 7. He would only give an occasional "Ahhs" and "Ohhs" and sometimes nod. She had a different vibe with her and he liked it. So much different from the always so serious people he was surrounded with back at work. She taught him how to check if the meat was fresh meat, fresh fish. It really seemed to her that he was probably clueless at the market. He bought most of what she also bought, trying to keep the facade that he was also on a market run.

"Why did you come to the slums?" She asked randomly after they finally finished shopping. She gathered her shopping bags and refused help from him.

"To escape," he simply said while gulping his iced tea. She understood what he meant.

"Not really the escape one might imagine, but okay…" Tifa laughed at the weirdness of it. No one goes to the slums to 'escape' from one's reality. As quiet as sector 7 is, it wasn't really a place to relax. Then again, maybe he needed a break from all the extravagance at the topside. She thought. She sensed he wasn't dangerous or anything. And those blue eyes that seemed so innocent yet so lost and mature.

Tifa checked her watch and gasped. "I didn't realize it was already this late." He glanced at his side and gave tifa a curious look.

"I better get back. You should come to the bar where I work," She suggested. "That is, if you have time. Come by anytime."

Rufus stopped sipping for a few seconds and said, "You work at the bar?"

"Yeah, it's called Seventh Heaven. It's right in the middle of town." He knew that bar. There have been tips that Avalanche had their hideout there but nothing is confirmed.

"Maybe. When I get another free time."

"Well then I better get going."

"Yeah. Thank you for your help…" He trailed off realizing he didn't ask for her name yet.

"Tifa. And you?"

"Rufus," he responded. He looked for any sign that would say she recognized the name, but he saw none. Tifa just smiled and waved as she started for the direction of the bar.

"Thanks, Rufus! See you again!" And with that. He knew she didn't know who he was. He decided he will see her again.

* * *

A/N: okay okay. I'm posting this before I begin editing. I just want it to be up already! :D

A few things are still a bit unclear for me as well. Like Rufus's age. In the OG he's 25. But in the remake he's 30. So I haven't decided which I will adapt for this.  
Also, Tifa doesn't know Rufus' face or name or anything about him because I'm going with the OG regarding that.

The scene in the OG where rufus first appears, Barret says "RUFUS! I forgot about him." and Tifa goes "Who's that".

So she doesn't know! And it'll work better for this fic if she has no clue who rufus is. :D

Sorry for the inconsistent tenses and subect-verb agreement and other stuff like that.

Still working on it!

I had fun writing this one :D Thank you for reading. Please comment on what you think :D

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm not sure where I'm going with this. Haven't written anything since 2014.Just posting it here to see if any of you have suggestions.  
> I'm a huge cloti fan. But is looking at exploring the Rufus/Tifa ship. I'm kinda done with the Tifa/Sephiroth ship as of the moment.   
> This is probably gonna be a Rufus/Tifa fic. I am deeply inspired by the author of Tifa's Secret (which you can also find here). She had a lot of great ideas for this ship and her writing style is awesome too!  
> Still practicing on my writing skills and I figured criticisms from you guys are the best way to help me know which aspects I can improve on.   
> I might come back to my old stories but that won't by anywhere in the near future. :)


End file.
